Cirdas Caverns (U)
de:Cirdas-Höhlen Cirdas simulacrum at the Augural Conveyor at (H-3) in Cirdas Caverns for entry. All members are immediately transported to the zone once entry is confirmed by the leader. Once inside, Trust Magic can be used, but not Adventuring Fellows. Five Skirmishes take place in Cirdas Caverns U, dependent on the Faithful's Torso used in the Cirdas simulacrum. Each Skirmish begins at the same location, but each tier takes place a progressively larger map. Monsters in Cirdas skirmishes initially spawn alone or in pairs, and often spawn 2-6 additional monsters when aggroed or defeated. The largest map (on a Faithful's Torso V run) contains 99 monsters. All monsters have low maximum HP for their levels, but otherwise standard attributes. Smaller maps contain fewer monsters. In map sections that are common to different size Skirmishes, enemies occupy the same positions. With all Tier I parts, the monsters are weaker than anything in Ceizak Battlegrounds, and it should be soloable by any job using Sparks of Eminence Item Level 117 equipment and 3 Alter Egos. | Connections = Entrances: Cirdas Caverns Augural Conveyor (H-3) (Skirmish) Morimar Basalt Fields Veil: (I-5) (Delve) Foret de Hennetiel Veil: (E-7) (Delve) Ceizak Battlegrounds Veil: (H-8) (Delve) | Stats = | Region = East Ulbuka Territory | Type = Dungeon | HELM = None | Map Acquisition = | Restrictions = 45-minute time limit | Requirements = Level 96+ Adoulinian charter permit Alliance leader only: Yantric planchette or Cirdas simulacrum Delve only: 3-18 members | Weather = | Expansion = Seekers of Adoulin | Notes = }} Ceizak Battlegrounds Boss Monsters | Drop= Impure celadon yggzi | Steal= | Family=Twitherym| = | Note=}} | Drop= Impure celadon yggzi | Steal= | Family=Chapuli| = | Note=}} | Drop= Impure celadon yggzi | Steal= | Family=Scorpions| = | Note=}} | Drop= Semi-pure celadon yggzi | Steal= | Family=Gnats| = | Note=}} | Drop= Semi-pure celadon yggzi | Steal= | Family=Wamoura| = | Note=}} | Drop= Detached stinger | Steal= | Family=Bztavians| = | Note=}} |} Morimar Basalt Fields Boss Monsters | Drop= Impure alizarin yggzi | Steal= | Family=Matamatas| = | Note=}} | Drop= Impure alizarin yggzi | Steal= | Family=Raptors| = | Note=}} | Drop= Impure alizarin yggzi | Steal= | Family=Efts| = | Note=}} | Drop= Semi-pure alizarin yggzi | Steal= | Family=Peiste| = | Note=}} | Drop= Semi-pure alizarin yggzi | Steal= | Family=Adamantoises| = | Note=}} | Drop= Flame-scarred skull | Steal= | Family=Gabbraths| = | Note=}} |} Foret de Hennetiel Boss Monsters | Drop= Impure zaffre yggzi | Steal= | Family=Craklaws| = | Note=}} | Drop= Impure zaffre yggzi | Steal= | Family=Uragnites| = | Note=}} | Drop= Impure zaffre yggzi | Steal= | Family=Pugils| = | Note=}} | Drop= Semi-pure zaffre yggzi | Steal= | Family=Orobon| = | Note=}} | Drop= Semi-pure zaffre yggzi | Steal= | Family=Crabs| = | Note=}} | Drop= Craggy fin | Steal= | Family=Rockfins| = | Note=}} |} Standard Delve Monsters Found Here | Drop= Airlixir | Steal= None| Family=Beetles| = | Note=50 plasm per kill}} | Drop= Airlixir | Steal= None| Family=Bugards| = | Note=50 plasm per kill}} | Drop= Airlixir | Steal= None| Family=Crabs| = | Note=50 plasm per kill}} | Drop= Airlixir | Steal= None| Family=Diremites| = | Note=50 plasm per kill}} | Drop= Airlixir | Steal= None| Family=Efts| = | Note=50 plasm per kill}} | Drop= Airlixir | Steal= None| Family=Crawlers| = | Note=50 plasm per kill}} | Drop= Airlixir | Steal= None| Family=Sea Monks| = | Note=50 plasm per kill}} | Drop= Airlixir | Steal= None| Family=Lizards| = | Note=50 plasm per kill}} | Drop= Airlixir | Steal= None| Family=Ladybugs| = | Note=50 plasm per kill}} | Drop= Airlixir | Steal= None| Family=Toads| = | Note=50 plasm per kill}} | Drop= Airlixir | Steal= None| Family=Wivres| = | Note=50 plasm per kill}} |} Regular Monsters Found Here (Skirmish) Faithful's Torso Tier/Objective Requirements (Monsters Defeated) Category:DelveCategory:Skirmish